The Trinity Mage
by BlueBlazingAngel777
Summary: A teenage high school student dies and a group of four decide that he is the only one that could carry out a mission in a world were he is meant to save from destruction.


Chapter 1

Life Isn't Easy

I just floated in a bright white void feeling nothing but warmth for what felt like hours. I was confused, I couldn't remember what I did, or how I got here. I remembered seeing some bright light and a loud noise near my job, and then nothing. I just laid there, I felt like I was going to go insane until I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps. The footsteps and I became overjoyed, at least there was some kind of noise to keeping me from slipping me into insanity now.

Then another flash and I could finally see again, colors that is. Before all I could see was white, but now I could see that I was in a meadow with tall, yellow sunflowers as far as the eye could see they had a smell so strong that it had me remembering one of the happiest moments of my child hood, but that wasn't what I had my eyes on. What I had my eyes on was the person a few feet away from me, he was roughly my height maybe a little shorter which was around 6' 6", his hair was white, he wore a white robe and brown sandals, his skin was almost a caramel color, he had muscles that rippled on his body and it showed through his robe.

"Michael," The person in front of me said. "you are important and perfect for what I have chosen you to do."

The noise was deafening after the long moments of silence, but I took a long deep breath and responded anyways.

"What was I even chosen to do?" I had a million questions swirling around in my head and that wasn't one of them but it was a start at least.

"You don't know where you are, do you?" He replied. That was a bit odd for me to hear because I expected him to answer my question, but not with a question.

I decided to not answer his question and waited for him to answer my question, but he continued on without hesitation. I decided to not pay attention to the unimportant bits and pieces of information he was trying to feed me, but I did pay attention to key words like "The kingdom of Fiore"

because the names were strange and they didn't sound like any kingdoms or places on Earth.

It then thought to myself that maybe this person wasn't a person but something akin to an automated message and that that was why the person in front of me wasn't answering my questions, but that theory was shatter when he seemed to notice my disinterest and knocked me upside the head.

"You need to pay attention!" He scolded me. "You're dead and I'm the one who was sent to reincarnate you because of your compatibility with _Trinity Mage Magic_."

I suddenly looked up at him in surprise and quietly asked him a few questions in confusion.

"What, how could I even be reincarnated?"

"I say that your dead, and you ask about your being reincarnated. You humans are funny."

"Well to be honest I was just a high school student going to work, my life was a pretty dull one."

"I'd say, I looked at your memories. They were pretty dull, but you made my day."

With that my face quickly grew into a smile and I laughed. Soon after I grew serious and I asked him questions and he answered without hesitating and that is what I was happy about. He looked at me and I knew that my time here was going to end after he did or told my something important. He quickly walked behind me and I turned around to see a giant stone obelisk. It was massive about as tall as a fully grown oak tree, but it's width and thickness was about the length of a bus. Its color was grey but it had a blueish green hue to it, the words were green, but I couldn't read them. The words seemed to change and move when I tried to read it.

My attention went back to the man I met earlier and he seemed to be talking to what seemed like an outline of a dragon, a demon, and what could be described as a god, but I couldn't quite make out what they looked like, they were just outlines, almost like they weren't actually there. The sight seemed strange to me, but I decided to not question it.

I slowly walked over and all four of them seemed to take notice, I guess nobody ever approached them when they were talking before.

"So what are we going to do, make him change his form and erase his memories. That seems cruel to me." The outline of the god said.

"Trust me I'd like to not do that either, but we have to, we can't question this prophecy. If we do, it means the death of the many creations that are in that world." The man said.

That seemed to quell any doubts of the three others, but it seemed to fuel mine. I quickly discarded those doubts, what were they to me anyways? I quickly ran up to them and said to them my thoughts in two sentences.

"I'm ready. I don't have any more questions and you don't have to ask me any more questions, just let me get this over with." They seemed surprised at that.

"Are you sure? You won't get a chance to figure out what you're going to look like." The man I first met here said.

"I'm sure, I trust you guys anyways." Was my quick reply.

He told me to step in front the stone obelisk, and place both of my hands on it, as I did so I felt like I was changing. Every part off me was in complete and utter agony by the time it was done. Then I felt like something was being shoved into the very core of my body, mind, and soul. Then I felt myself slowly go back into being a child and then into a baby, and as that was happening every single one of my memories were vanishing until very few remained.

"Are you sure that doing this is the right thing?" The dragon asked.

"I sure hope so, because if he is hit that that magic that is called _Nirvana_ then anyone who stands in his way will get destroyed."

 **P.O.V. Change: 3** **rd** **person**

The man picked up the baby and wrapped it in the cape of his robe and took it through the portal that had open up nearby.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Change: Unknown**

 **Setting Change: Kingdom of Fiore**

 **Exact Area: Magnolia**

 **Time: 12:01 a.m.**

 **Date:** **X622**

A man appeared out of a portal carrying a small bundle of blankets and three spell books. He seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere, but in the middle of the night, that seemed a bit suspicious. I followed him to the nearby guild, where he set the bundle down on the guilds front door. The man seemed to run off in a different direction afterwards, but I didn't follow him I was too curious as to what he set down. I ran up to the bundle and books, picked them up and went into the guild. I stopped midway through the door, because I quickly saw a note and decided to read it. It read.

To the Guild Master of Fairy Tail,

This child has almost unlimited capabilities that could be beneficial to your guild and many of the lives in the future. Alas I cannot take care of the child or help give him the education he needs to be of any real help to the future, for I am dying. The three books are to help teach the boy on how to use his magic, and only so few have actually used it before. The magic is of three categories of which I'm sure you know of, but I will tell you anyways. They go as follows: _Dragon Slayer Magic, Demon Slayer Magic, and God Slayer Magic_. They have no element which is what makes those three types of magic dangerous, for he can consume any magic material to attack. Furthermore, the child himself is almost a force of nature by the amount of magical power he already possesses.

From,

A

I slowly looked at the child in my arms and to the note again. I asked myself one question, if he has any magical power, how come I can't feel it? I decided to show the dad the child, the note, and the three books. I hope this doesn't screw with my son's future, though it would be nice to have both of them in the guild.


End file.
